Haunting
by ArtemisLuna24
Summary: Artemis Luna moves to Riverton, Massachusetts to try and avoid the ghosts that she sees everywhere in Utah. She meets Adam "Bug" and learns about the Riverton Seven and Ripper; as well as the legend that surrounds the two together. Artemis starts seeing all sorts of ghosts that warn her about the Ripper, but what happens when she meets him and wants her to join his side?
1. The Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the movie My Soul to Take. I only own the character Artemis.**

* * *

"Keep fighting, I will win in the end, Artemis," the voice whispers in my head.

"**GET OUT,**" I scream as I ran through the dark woods, as if I can get away from him.

I run so fast, the trees became a blur; I tripped on a root and everything slowed to a halt as I hit the ground. I started to get back up and **he **appeared in front of me, laughing.

"Did you really think you could just run from me? I rule these woods of Riverton and now you will take my place and kill Adam," he voice chilled me to the bone, but I tried and stay brave.

"I will never kill him, **YOU CAN'T MAKE ME**!" my voice was wavering, but I held true.

His laugh sent shivers down my spine, "You think you have a choice," and that's when it got dark.

* * *

**I made this so it would be like the prologue of the story. Tell me what you think of Artemis and the story so I can improve my writing skills.**


	2. The Beginning

**I hope you liked the prologue, I won't be able to post new chapters during the weekends because I use computers at my school and at my parents store, so if you want to see if there are new chapters during the weekend those changes are low. If you want to see something in the story or you have opinions that you want to share, make sure you put them in the review box. Thank you. And now without farther ado, here is chapter 2: The Beginning.**

* * *

My name is Artemis Luna, and I was born at the same time as the Riverton Seven, just I was born in Utah. I'm what you could call a medium, I can see ghosts everywhere. I was fourteen when I started seeing and communicating with them. My family and I moved to Riverton, M.S. when I started my junior year of high school, and that's when I met Bug.

Adam "Bug" Hellerman was very weird, but weird is very interesting to a girl who can see ghosts, so I became friends with him instantly. When my birthday came around, I learned about that the Riverton Seven shared the same birthday as me, so I didn't tell anyone.

I went with Penelope to the burned down ambulance car by the river and learned about the Riverton Reaper that used to stalk the very same woods.

The car had candles all over it and around the ground. The river reflected the moon as it rose into the night sky. The clock tower was chiming and we counting the chimed until it hit the 12th one. Brandon was in the front of the group off students and when the 12th chime ended, he turned around to speak to the crowd that he thought was for him.

"We celebrate not only good but bad on this day," Brandon was clearly trying to be the "star" of the night. "We celebrate the birthdays of Jermone, Alex, Penelope, who can communicate with god, Bug. . . Where is Bug?"

Just then Bug came, most likely sleeping before midnight. "Bug finally showed up. Let's celebrate the lovely Brittany and Jay's birthdays. . . Finally but not least. . ." pausing for the others to finish the sentence.

"Brandon!" the group cheered.

"The Riverton Reaper can only rise from this point," he pointed to the river next to the ambulance, "and one of the Seven has to volunteer to guard this area, on this night, and drive the Reaper back into the river. And now I will volunteer. . . Bug! I volunteer Bug to cast the Reaper back into the river. . . Never to return."

"Wow, he has to milk it that much," I talked to no one in particular at the back of the crowd.

"Now, we have to try and coax the Reaper here." Bradon started a chant and the others repeated.

A rustling came from inside the woods, with everyone turning their faces towards the darkened, almost deadly looking, a figure taller than the ambulance came stalking out of the woods and toward the woods. . . It was the Reaper! "Oh shit!" I could tell it was a fake, but it just freaked me out a little to see this "thing" coming to scare us teens.

"Come on Bug, kill the Reaper or we will all die!" Brandon pushed Adam towards the "Reaper".

"No, I can't. . . I'm scared!" Bug was terrified.

I started to move to the front to help Adam, "Cops," Penelope warned everyone and they all scattered; me and Penelope with in the same direction.

"That was so stupid," I was pissed off that they would mess with Bug. "If they are trying to make it a joke, then it's not funny!"

"Calm down, you don't need to be so sensitive," a girl said as we were heading back to my house.

On the way back to my house, I saw so many ghosts on the way, not only some of the victims of the Riverton Reaper but also people who died a long time ago.

"Beware of this night, the Reaper will return," I kept on hearing from the ghosts on the way home. . . _Mom will be pissed if she every found out I was seeing ghosts and they were giving my warnings._

* * *

_**Later that night. . .**_

I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about the Riverton Reaper and his legend. So, I booted up my computer to see if I could find anything on the subject. Many websites came up of newspapers and reports about him.

"What are you doing," a voice spoke behind me. . . Fang!

"How did you get here?" I never told anyone, not even Adam, where I lived.

"Just stop looking for trouble with the Reaper, or I'll make your life a living hell," there was something is her eyes. . . was it concern?!

"Why should I. . . You don't look like the per-"

"Just stop searching for trouble with the Reaper and I won't harm you," and with that she left my room.

How did she find my house and who was she trying to protect? Question ran through my head that I couldn't find any answers to as I laid my head down and sleep took over my body.

* * *

**I know I know. My chapter was short, but it's hard to find words when you just want to go to sleep. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. The Dream

**There is a new chapter to my story that I'm telling to you, reader.**

**Welcome Chapter 3 :The Dream**

* * *

**That night-**

_All I see is darkness. . . Wait! There's a light, going towards it, it got bigger and brighter. "Go back," something whispered behind me, "You will be no longer innocent. Turn back now, or forever be scared with what you see!" The voice seemed familiar, but how and why was it begging for me to turn back._

_I pass through the bright light and I ended up in my living room. How did I get here? "Mom, are you here? . . . MOM!" It's clearly daylight, and she awake about now, making lunch; but where is she?!_

_"There is not point looking for your mother. . . She's gone and you can't do anything about it but join me, and I'll leave the rest of your family alone. . . Maybe," a voice says, turning around I see a figure._

_"Who are you, and where is my mother," questions were forming in my head, but these two were the most important and I needed the answers to really soon._

_"Your mother is dead, and I'm. . . THE RIVERTON RIPPER! You can either join me for I will kill the rest of the people you care about," I could see the evil in his eyes and blood-lust as he pulled a curved knife from the counter. . . It was covered with blood, looked like the beak of a vulture, and said vengeance on the blade!_

_"What did you do to my mother?!" I needed to know, if what this guy is saying was true then I needed to know what he did to my mother!_

_"What I have to do to get you on my side. Now I know I may be a ghost, but _hey,_ I know how to work things in the ghost realm."_ Darkness enfolded me once again.

_"Artemis, Artemis, Artemis. . ._**ARTEMIS!**"

"Honey!" my mom was shaking me trying to get me to wake up as I started to open my eyes.

"Mom! I'm so glad you're okay. I had a terrible nightmare,"

"It's okay Artemis, everything will be all right. . . Just go back to sleep, you don't have to be at school for another six hours," she spoke softly as she laid my head back on the pillow; and before I knew it, I was back in my mind.

_"So, you've return," _his _voice ran chills up and down my spine._

_"Why won't you just leave me alone?" but I already knew that answer, but I wanted to hear it from him._

_"Because you were born the same time as the Riverton Seven. . . and I have plans for you to take my place of ruling these woods that you live so close to."_

_The next thing I knew I'm was on the Riverton Bridge. . . Wait, there's someone coming. . . It was Jay. . . _What's he doing here?_ Jay blew on his hands to try and warm them up; he walked to the side of the bridge and leaning over the side, he spat into the river. _Why did he do that?_ Something rustled in the woods behind him, and looking towards the noise, I could tell what was going to happen._

_A creature roamed out of the woods that looked a lot like the "thing" I saw back by the river; Jay stated to walk away upon seeing the creature, but the creature,being shorter than the one at the river, wouldn't let Jay go so easily it has a mask on and dreadlocks rolling down the back. The creature had a trench coat on and started to speed up to the point that he is running towards Jay. He yells something that I didn't catch which make Jay try to run for his life. Jay ran right through me, as though I was a ghost, and the Ripper followed along. With another shout of terror from Jay, the Ripper caught up with him and slammed his head into the steel column of the bridge._

"**No!**" _I shout as if the Ripper would hear. But before Jay could get another shout out, the creature slammed his head into the column once again, silencing Jay forever. I stood there, knowing that I couldn't do anything about it to help Jay as the Ripper threw Jay over the side of the bridge as the river caught the corpse and started to carry the body away from the Ripper._

_"Now you see what I have done, you can never go back to the life you once lived, Artemis," a new voice spoke and I knew it's the Ghost of the Ripper. "You're life is now for nothing. . . You will be mine soon enough, but for now wake up and _pretend _to be normal."_

* * *

**6:45 am-**

A buzzing noise came from my alarm clock as the red numbers told me that it was time to get up. Climbing out of bed I could still see the Ripper throwing Jay into the river. . . _Was it real or just a nightmare?_ I never had a dream like that, but I never heard of the Ripper until last night. _I can't believe that The Ripper killed Jay, _but I guess I should accept it, it happened right in front of my eyes. Pulling off my PJ's I just kept on see the look on Jay's face as he saw the Ripper and as he fell to he death as the river was rushing to meet him.

Crossing to my closet, I pulled down a red Tee and black jacket and jeans Crossing to the room to my dresser, I tripped over something that wasn't in my way before. Looking on the floor, a saw the same knife that the Ripper had in my dreams. Sweat started to pool on my forehead as I picked up the knife. It was clean but I could feel the lives that the curved knife had taken, along with Jay's, with the help of the Ghost that kept on haunting me. And that's when I started seeing the Ghost of the Ripper.

* * *

**If you don't like this chapter let me know, I would love for feedback. And I hope this chapter is long enough for you. . . I was actually debating on whether or not the continue the chapter but I decided to make another chapter instead.**

**Onward to Chapter 4: The Warning!**


	4. The Warning

**The new chapter is here! I hope you like it. . . Make sure you tell me what you think so I can improve and write better chapters and better stories.**

**Disclaimer: Just in case. . . I do not own any of the characters in the movie My Soul to Take. I only own the character Artemis Luna.  
**

**Now without further ado. . . Chapter 4: The Warning**

* * *

**At School-**

Still having the thought of the Ripper returning send chills up my spine as a walked through the forest to school. _I have to find out who the Ripper is. . . I have no choice. _I was walking over to Bug and Alex once I got to the school courtyard, until I saw a transparent figure behind them. . . **HIM!** I scurried over to a nearby pine tree and ducked behind it's needle-like branches away from the view of the Ghost, Bug, and Alex. Why was** he** lingering with them?

The legend of the Ripper came rushing back at me like a rock hitting my head. . . Wait! a rock just hit me in the skull! Looking down, I saw a note tied to the rock with a piece of twine, laying on the grass surrounding the pine. Leaning down to pick it up, I felt eyes glaring at my back as if trying to burn a hole in my skin. I shot back up to my standing position and looked around, but only a couple of kids were looking at the girl that is cowering by a tree **(which is Artemis by the way). **_No threat to me, _thinking to myself as I started to untie the knot holding the note to the rock. I could still feel eyes shooting blood hungry daggers into my skin.

_Who threw this and why? _Questions burned into my mind, thirsting for quenching answers. Just as I was about to unfold the piece of paper, a strong wind ripped the paper from my hand and started to run away with it's secrets. Knowing for ,some reason, I had to see what was on the piece of paper, I ran after it as it danced along the wind out of my reach.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Brandon walking towards Adam and Alex. . . _Oh shit! _Just as the two were about to leave, Brandon block their way. I rushed across the almost empty courtyard over to Penelope, "Quick! Brandon is giving Bug and Alex a beat down," I saw the note move further away from me, "Gotta go," and I began the chase once more.

The wind was starting to calm down and I was able to catch up with the note. I grabbed it just as I went _SMACK _into a tree. I heard snickering from some of the kids as they saw my clumsiness, but as long as I had the note in my hands I didn't care if they started calling my "The Incident" or whatever.

I looked at the tree that I crashed into. . . _It's about as old as the school! _The bark on the tree was like a elder woman's face, lots of wrinkles. I could feel an aura about the tree as so many words as the leaves of the tree flew into my mind. The bell rang for the start of school, one word stayed in my mind. . .**DANGER!**

* * *

**Yes, this chapter is short but I will try to make the others as long as the chapter will let me.**

**To Chapter 5: The Note. **


	5. The Note

**Welcome to the new chapter of the story: Haunting.**

**Chapter 5: The Note**

* * *

**In Mr. Kaiser's Class-**

Walking to Mr. Kaiser's class, I could feel a bruise forming on both sides of my head where I got hit by a rock the size of my fist and a old tree. The word **DANGER **ran terror inside my mine, and more questions took form. _What does it mean? Does it refer to Bug?_

I jumped in my seat as the second bell rang for the beginning of class. I saw Alex and Bug take their seat near me in to back of the class. I looked back at my note that I caught before school and saw it was open. _I didn't open it. . . Or I did and just didn't realize it, either way. . ._"Weird," I whispered to myself not meaning to draw any attention, but Kevin, on of the kids in my class looked at me with a questioning look.

I gave him a death glare that could scare a devil. I looked back at the note and saw something written on it:

"_It comes at night, and kills those close_

_It has no soul, but it owns many;_

_It possesses one of the Seven,_

_And one of the Seven possesses it._

_As the days draw further and further nearer,_

_It finds new souls to carry, and new bodies to claim_

_A warning to those, who dare look for it:_

_Leave the creature alone, or you will become it's next meal."_

I looked at the note again and saw something written at the bottom of the paper. . . _The Serpent! _

_Who's the serpent and was he talking about the Riverton Reaper?_

* * *

**Ohhhhhh! Mystery! I have to have it in there somewhere.**

**Who's the serpent and what will happen in Mr. Kaiser's class?**

**Sorry it was short, but I have to get to the main events of the story. . .**

**Next time. . . Chapter 6: The Condor.**


	6. The Condor

**The new chapter is here! Sorry it took so long. I had Spring Break and I had no access to a computer.**

**But now, without further ado. . .**

**Chapter 6: The Condor.**

* * *

**Mr. Kaiser's Class-**

"As you know, class," Mr. Kaiser said as he walked across the classroom, "we are nearing the end of our reports on living creatures. Dogs, fish, honey bees. We had a especially nice one by Brittany Cunningham on the butterflies of our state. Today's presentations is by Adam and Alex."

Bug was rubbing his head like he had a headache.

"Boys, hurry up," Mr. Kaiser said as the two were walking to the front of the class. Pointing to the duffle bag on the floor, "I believe this is yours."

As Adam was giving the oral report, I saw the Alex was getting a mass of black from the bag and was putting it on.

"Adam Fuckerman," I heard Brandon say under his breathe. _What an idiot! He's in for it now. _Without thinking I knew that Adam has something up his sleeve.

"Our subject today," Adam started to rub his head and I could see something shimmer behind him. . . _**SHIT!**_It was the Ghost of the Ripper again! _What is he planning now?!_

All of a sudden Adam voice changed as he spoke, "**Our subject today is the largest bird in North America.**"

The ghost was moving his lips as Bug was speaking, I could tell that the Ripper that something up his sleeve than to help his son with a report. . . _What the Fuck! How could the Ripper be Bug's dad, and how would I know about it! _More questions than answers raced in my mind faster than any race car.

"**The California can eat the carcass of a cow in one day,**" Adam's voice had so much power in it, but it just wasn't his.

"Bull shit," Brandon challenge and the "Condor" twisted his head in his direction.

Alex started to move closer to Brandon, and as he did so he scared other students out of his path until he was right in front of the douchebag.

"**And is anyone tries to harm it, if anyone touches one of its feathers. . . Just one,**" Bug was trying to get Brandon to pull a feather. . ._ Wait, the Ripper was taunting Brandon! _

Brandon grabbed hold on a feather of the black mass that Alex was wearing and pulled a feather off the costume. . . _He's going to get it now! _"What are you going to do about it. . . bite me?" Brandon challenged.

Alex opened the mouth and sprayed a green liquid onto Brandon and everyone, including me, scattered to the sides of the room. _Totally knew it! _I was trying not to laugh as the liquid was running off Brandon's face and onto his shirt.

Brandon lept from his desk and attack Alex. They both fell to the floor and Brandon started throwing punches into the black mass that was Alex's only protection.

"**And if that doesn't work, the bird has another defense,**" Adam's lips moved as the same time as the Ripper's did. "**Bottle two Alex!**" Adam yelled as Alex sprayed a brownish liquid, from the bird's ass, covering Brandon in another layer of shame and embarrassment.

At this point, I was staring into the blood-lust filled eyes of the Ripper and could see that Bug and him that the same eyes. _No. Not possible! _I kept trying to reassure myself, but nothing I said wrenched the facts:

**THE Ripper IS ADAM'S FATHER!**

After Mr. Kaiser pulled Brandon away from Alex I saw Bug gagging, or at least trying to. The teacher raced to his desk with the speed of cheetah, an animal that was covered a few days ago, opened his desk and pulled out a hall pass to sign.

"Hall pass. . . go," Mr. Kaiser didn't want real puke to be added to the fake puke and shit the "Condor" had produced on the classroom floor.

_Lucky for the janitors, the floor is tile. _I looked at Bug as he left and saw the Ripper looking at me. His eyes were burning into my skin and I could still feel the mark he left as his form turned to mist. I sat back down at my seat and found another note on my desk.

Opening it up, I saw the same handwriting on this note as the one from the Serpent.

_"First warning came to you,_

_Now you must heed these words_

_Life for you will end very soon,_

_If you don't give up._

_The Ripper will come and steal your soul_

_Never to return to you_

_Will enable you to live a longer life._

_Forget about the ghost, forget about the condor,_

_Never mention these and you won't be sorry."_

The warning did frighten me for a minute, but I knew that if I stopped trying to find out who the Ripper was, then it would be of no use. Because I would still have the Ripper trying to bring over to his side in my dreams. _So why not continue? _I found the answer the that question quite quick.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to write, I hardly had anytime to write. I would love it if you gave me reviews so I can improve on my writing and give your ideas. Sometimes I get writer's block so I need your help! Thanks and now to the next chapter!**


	7. The Mystery

**Now it's time for the next chapter of Artemis and Adam's story. Remember, read and review. If there is anything you want to see or don't like in the story, then let me know!**

**Now chapter 7: The Mystery.**

* * *

As soon as the bell rang for the dismissal of class, Penelope ran up to me in front of my locker as I pushed the notes into my bag.

"Artemis, you need to be careful. The Ripper has returned, and he's coming for us."

"What do you mean us? I'm not one of the Seven," _She could not know when my birthday is, I never told anyone and I made Mom swear not to tell anyone that asks._

"Your mom told me when your birthday is, she said that she wasn't suppose to say anything." _Damn it! _"By the way, Happy Birthday! Anyway, you make the Riverton Seven Eight now that you're here."

"Still, what makes you think the Ripper would know about me?"

"I don't know, but the Ripper will come after you. I saw something move in the woods during Mr. Kaiser's class. I think it may be the Ripper."

"Have you checked with Him yet?" The best way to get her to leave me alone.

"No, but I will before tomorrow." Penelope turned around and started to walk down the hall. I started to walk the opposite way and saw Alex and Adam talking about something.

"You're not me,okay." Alex and Bug said at the same time and seemed to mirror each other as they pointed a finger at each other. They started to move their index finger away and close to the other and Alex and Adam both rubbed the side of their head at the exact same time. Adam started to move and Alex copied him, or Alex started to move and Adam was copied him. I was getting really confused at this point.

Alex slapped Bug to get out of the trance he entered.

"What just happened," Bug asked as if nothing was going on.

"Nothing," Alex was protecting the innocence in Bug for some reason. Bug started to walk away, but turned back around.

"Do you think I'm a monkey, Alex."

"have you killed people, Bug?"

"Not that I can remember."

"And I can't remember buying you bananas either."

"All be right back," and Bug turned and headed for the girls' bathroom.

"Did you like what you just saw, Artemis?" a familiar voice said behind me. I turned around just to be the Ripper standing two feet in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered in fear of Alex hearing me.

"Don't worry about Alex, dear. He can't hear you or me."

"You still haven't answered my question," I wanted to know why he was hanging around Bug and Alex.

"You haven't answered mine."

"I didn't like what I saw. Now answer my question."

"You know perfectly why I'm here. I've return and after I finish the Seven. . . You're next." The ghost disappear just as a scream came from the bathroom that Bug entered. _Oh no, Bug!_

* * *

_**Who was the person Penelope saw in the woods? And what are we going to do about the Ripper.**  
_

_**Onward to the next chapter.**_


	8. the Second Dream

**Time for the newest chapter. Make sure you tell me what you think and what you would want to see.**

* * *

"Artemis, time for bed," my mom called as I was researching the Ripper on my computer again. I looked at the clock and it read 12:30. "You have school in the morning."

"Okay, mom. Good night."

I got into my PJ's and heading for my bed. It looked like a pool of blackness, waiting for someone to fall into. And that someone was me every night since I was fourteen. As I started to move the blankets away to fit my body under them, I heard a metal scrape across the window of my bedroom. I moved over to the window and saw the knife that I saw in my dream and found in my room on the window sill. . . Inside my room!

"Mom, did you or anyone come into my room today?"

"No sweetie. Why?"

"No reason," I knew that the Ripper was the one to take the knife but he couldn't have put it back, unless he possessed on of the Seven to do it. I lost the knife after the day I found it. I thought that I dreamt it, but Mom said that she say a knife on my table and thought I was suicidal.

**Flash Back Time!**

_"Mom, did you see where I put a knife that was curved and said vengeance on the blade?" I asked as I searched my room_

_"Yeah. I threw it away."_

_"MOM! Why did you do that?"_

_"I thought you were going to cut yourself so I took the liberty to throw it away. I think I will get an appointment for you with a psychiatrist," Mom said it so casually like there was nothing wrong._

_"Mom, I needed that for a school project. It was never real! I was doing an assignment on the Riverton Ripper for History," I came up with a story as quick as I could. But Mom always sees through my lies. . . ALWAYS!_

_"Sweetie. . . I know it's real. I can always tell," I knew she cut herself on the knife to tell I was lying._

_"But Mom!"_

_"No buts. Tomorrow we are going to the psychiatrist. Now it's time for dinner. I made your favorite!" Her voice changed from serious with a dash or worry to happy and carefree with a dash of worry. But I walked down stairs to eat. Why not? It was my favorite!_

**End of Flash Back.**

I picked up the knife again and this time, I moved it into my closet to make sure that nobody sees it or thinks to look for it here. _I need to bury it before school tomorrow._ And with that I fell asleep in my bed.

* * *

_"Welcome back, Artemis. Long time no see." A voice spoke from behind me. I turned around and saw that The Ripper was holding the same knife I hid in my closet. "You know, a knife in the closet is not the best decision, but your choice." It went black and I found myself on the front steps of the High School._

_I slowly walked up them and felt like I was being drawn towards the swimming pool. No matter how hard I tried to pull myself free, I walked closer and closer to the pool. I walked through the door and saw Penelope talking with some other girl about praying to God, and shit like that._

_"What do you want?" I yelled thinking that the Ripper could hear me._

_"You will see," his voice echoed through the pool, but Penelope and the other girl didn't seem to hear._

_"Get out," I yelled trying for them to hear me. I walked up the steps but when I tried to grab Penelope's arm, my hand went right through. _Shit! _"Okay, not funny. Leave them alone Ripper_," _I called out again, but this time a noise came from outside of the room and Penelope left the girl to pray._

_"No, Penelope! Don't!" I tried to grab hold of her but I fell right through her. She walked cautiously towards the doors and of course I knew what was going to happen._ _She opened the door and went inside. I couldn't look so I shut my eyes. I heard Penelope scream for the girl to get away, but I already saw that the girl left. Penelope ran through the doors trying to get away from the Ripper, but the man in the mask caught up with Penelope and slit her throat with the knife from my closet._

_"Your innocence is gone, Artemis. You might as well give up. You will never win."_

* * *

I woke up to my alarm went off and it read 6:45 am. _Time to get up for another bitchy day at school._ I walked over to my closet and I knew that the knife was gone by now, and I didn't care where it went. As long as it wasn't with me. I got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast with my mom before I had to go to school.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hop you like the new chapter. REview and tell me what you think and what you would like to see.**

**Onward to the next chapter! :3**


	9. The Vision

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long, I couldn't figure what to write.**

* * *

After a long day of school, all I want to do is go into a deep sleep. After what I saw, my bed beckons me like a lighthouse on the beach. I walked through the woods, enjoying the way the trees shaded some of the sun light leaving patches of sun and shade on my skin and clothes.

"I thought you hates the woods?" I heard Brandon asked. But who?

"I feel romantic," Brittany answered and I hide under a bush as Brittany rushed past me, with fear written on her face.

"That's it," I heard Brandon yelled as her chased after her. I followed them not making a single sound, because I walked these woods so many times during the night, that I never disturbed a mouse. I followed Brandon to the lake with the old burned down ambulance. There was still candles there from the Seven's birthday. I saw Brittany slid to a halt as what saw her was terrifying. She scrambled to her feet just as Brandon ran into the clearing.

"You're sick, Brandon," Brittany said as she ran away from what ever she saw. Brandon followed her again and I crept from my hiding place and looked to see that Penelope had her throat slit and was dead. _My dream was real? _I couldn't believe it, but that meant that my dream about Jay was real too? I followed Brandon and watched as the Ripper that I saw so many times in my dreams was killing him. The Ripper turned to me, but I was frozen and couldn't move a muscle. The Ripper turned as ran off into the woods.

I fell to the ground as an enormous headache rolled in and I saw images race through my head as they took a sequence. I "watched" as the Ripper dragged Brittany from her hiding place and killed by the Ripper. Her body was hanging from a thick tree branch and I saw blood trickle from her wound onto her white purse. My body started to twist and recoil as I saw the Ripper dragging Brittany from the tree and away to be buried somewhere. I "watched", while not being able to help, as the Ripper dug a hole three feet deep and as long and wide as Brittany. The Ripper dumped the girl into the hole and I had to watched through the eyes of the trees and animals as the Ripper pushed dirt, soil, and vegetation onto the still lifeless body of one of the most popular girls at school.

Another image popped in front of my eyes, and I saw Bug digging a hole at the base of an old tree. He dragged a large black bundle with feather from a dufflebag and into the hole. . . The Condor costume! Adam dragged soil onto the costume and tears started to run from his face as if loosing a best friend.

My eyes opened to find myself still on the forest floor, but I heard sirens in the distance and I could tell that the cops were called by Brittany before she died. I tried to get to my feet, but no matter how are I tried, I couldn't move a single muscle. I watched as police filled the area and saw me lying as still as a log on the ground.

I felt a someone's fingers press against my throat as she felt my pulse.

"We got a live one," I heard her call to whoever was there. "Can you move?"

"No," I answered in a whisper, trying so desperately to move and failing.

"Okay. We need a mat," she yelled as footsteps moved away from me. "What happened?"

"The Ripper," I whispered before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke in a hospital bed and heard the sound of the heart monitor at the side of my bed. I looked around and saw a nurse wearing sky blue scrubs with long black hair writing on something. She turned as saw me staring at her.

"Well, glad to see that you're awake," she walked out of the room and a few moments later, a couple of cops came into my room.

"Hello, Artemis. I'm Officer Ramirez. I am conducting the investigation of the two teens that were killed in the area where we found you.

"Penelope and Brandon?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I saw the Ripper kill them."

"Can you tell me how?"

"Only Brandon."

"But you said that you saw both of their killings?"

"Yes."

"So why can't you tell me?"

"I saw Penelope get killed in a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yes a dream." I was getting angry at the cop as I saw disbelief in his eyes.

"Then how do you know that Penelope was killed?"

"I saw her body by the burned down ambulance while following Brandon."

"Why were you following Brandon?"

"He was chasing after Brittany."

"We found Brittany's purse, but not her."

"That's because she was buried by the Ripper."

"How do you know?"

"I saw it."

"Let me guess a dream?"

"More like a vision."

"I can't believe this. You're telling me that you saw Penelope being killed by the Ripper in a dream and Brittany killed in a vision."

"Yes."

The nurse walked in and asked Ramirez to leave. I was so glad when he did, because I didn't think I could stay calm if he stayed any longer.

* * *

That night I was bombarded by images of The Ripper killing Ramirez in Bug's house and going after Bug. I watched as The Ripper ran upstairs as he heard a thud, and "watched" as he killed Jerome. I couldn't see who the Ripper was, and I saw Bug and Alex talk while trying t figure out who the Ripper was. I saw Bug get a huge knife and stabbed his desk. I followed Bug into his bathroom, not able to control my movements, and watched Penelope in the bathroom mirror as she pointed to the curved knife in the sink. The same one that I saw in two of my dreams.

I couldn't keep track of the events as they played out, and sometimes it went from one place, where the Ripper killed Bug's mom all the way to Adam stabbing his desk with the kitchen knife. I watched as Alex revealed that he was the Ripper and the fight between the two began with the outcome of Bug being victorious.

* * *

I woke with a cold sweat on my brow and was greeted by my mother asleep at my bed side, holding my hand.

"Mom," I whispered still feeling the effects from the woods.

"Artemis," my mom looked up with relieve on her face.

That day I was discharged from the hospital, and I watched the news as they told viewers of the killing at the House of Blood. I knew what happened there, but I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. This is not the last chapter, if that's what you're thinking. I will continue it as soon as i can. Review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	10. The Stalking

**Here is the newest chapter of the story. I wanted to move along in the story, so we didn't spend a lot of time on the night when Bug kills his father and Alex. It is the next day of school and Artemis is being stalked by someone.**

* * *

I walked through the woods on my way to school, I couldn't hide the fact that Bug now lives in the House of Blood and that he killed his best friend and father, with one blade. I watched the sun start to rise to warm the cold earth of which Six of the Seven bodies will sleep for all eternity.

I walked into my language arts class just as the bell rang and Mr. Baker walked through the door.

"Okay, everybody settle down. We are going to continue what we did yesterday. Reciting 35 lines of William Shakespeare. It can be from any one of his poems. Now Artemis Luna, it's your turn." I walked to the front of the class and looked at the students who were trying to stay awake.

I could feel my voice echo around the room as I recited a monologue from Hamlet.

"_To be, or not to be-that is the question:_

_Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer_

_The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune_

_Or to take arms against a sea of troubles_

_And by opposing end them. To die, to sleep-_

_No more-and by a sleep to say we end_

_The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks_

_That flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consummation_

_Devoutly to be wished. _

_To die, to sleep-To sleep-perchance to dream: aye, there's the rub,_

_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come_

_When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,_

_Must give us pause. There's the respect_

_That makes calamity of so long life._

_For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,_

_Th' oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely_

_The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,_

_The insolence of office, and the spurns_

_That patient merit of th' unworthy takes,_

_When he himself might his quietus make_

_With a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear,_

_To grunt and sweat under a weary life,_

_But that the dread of something after death,_

_The undiscovered country, from whose born_

_No traveler returns, puzzles the will,_

_And makes us rather bear those ills we have_

_Than fly to others that we know not of?_

_Thus conscience does make cowards of us all,_

_And thus the native hue of resolution_

_Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,_

_And enterprise of great pitch and moment_

_With this regard their currents turn awry_

_And lose the name of action. - Soft you now,_

_The fair Ophelia! - Nymph, in thy orisons_

_Be all my sins remembered._"

I looked up and saw all of the class sitting straight up in their seats, I looked at Mr. Baker and saw he had the same emotion written on his face.

I walked back to my seat and sat down, class continues once everybody was released from the trance I cast on the class. I felt a deadly gaze on the back of my back. I turned towards the window, but didn't see anyone. Once lunch came, I walked over to Bug who was sitting under the old tree I ran into a few days ago.

"Hey Bug."

"Hi Artemis."

"Sorry about your mom."

"She wasn't my mother."

"I know. Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." I sat next to Bug and started to enjoy mixture of shade and sunshine on my face.

"So how are you dealing?"

"What do you mean?" Bud looked at me curiously.

"I mean, with Alex, Jerome, and your mom dead. How are you coping?"

"Good."

"That's good."

I felt the same eyes burning my flesh, but once I turned to see if anyone was there, I only saw a shadow disappear.

"Are you okay?" Bug looked at me, with eyes full of concern.

"Yeah. I just been having a bad feeling that's all."

"What about?"

"I don't know, really. Like someone's watching me."

"Weird." The bell rang and we went our separate ways.

* * *

After school, I walked across the Riverton Bridge and looked at the iron beem that Jay's head was crushed. The dream replayed in my head as I watched in horror as Jay was thrown over the side of the bridge into the river by Alex, who ws possessed by the Ripper.

"So you chose to come back to the scene of the crime," I felt the same hungry eyes looking at me. I turned around, and saw the Ghost of the Ripper.

"What do you want?"

"What do you think? I want you!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If you have not guessed yet, The Ghost of the Ripper is the stalker.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	11. The Refusal

**We are reaching the end of the story. If you would like to see anything happen in the story, tell me know. Because once this story has ended, there are no going back. Review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"What do you think? I want you!"

"What do you mean?" I started to back away from the Ghost, but he started to close thee gap between us.

"You have been playing the game I created. You are just a pawn in my plan, and know your soul is mine." The Ripper disappeared and I turned around and he was standing in front of me.

"I don't understand." I tried to put a gap between us again but The Ripper didn't allow it.

"You don't have to. I just need to borrow your body, to kill my son." He reach a hand out and The Ripper pushed it into my chest.

"Bug?" I asked for I couldn't move a muscle.

"Yes. He cast me out once, but he won't do it again."

"NO!" I pulled away from him and back further away from him.

"You will be min, Artemis. You have no choice." The Ghost kept closing the gap between us.

"NO! I have a choice, and I will never do what you say," I turned and started to run into the woods.

The trees flew past me as I gained distance from the Ghost of the Ripper.

"Keep fighting, I will win in the end, Artemis," the voice whispers in my head.

"**GET OUT,**" I scream as I ran through the dark woods, as if I can get away from him.

I run so fast, the trees became a blur; I tripped on a root and everything slowed to a halt as I hit the ground. I started to get back up and **he **appeared in front of me, laughing.

"Did you really think you could just run from me? I rule these woods of Riverton and now you will take my place and kill Adam," he voice chilled me to the bone, but I tried and stay brave.

"I will never kill him, **YOU CAN'T MAKE ME**!" my voice was wavering, but I held true.

His laugh sent shivers down my spine, "You think you have a choice," and that's when it got dark.

* * *

**Now we are going to be Adam for some time now. Adam (Bug's) P.O.V.**

* * *

"NO!" I yelled as I woke from another nightmare. _I thought I was done with those._

"Bug? Are you okay," Fang asked as she peaked through the door. Her attitude towards me changed once I killed Alex and destroyed The Ripper.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay. . . Night," Fang left and went back to her room.

I climbed out of bed and crossed to my desk._ Was it just another dream, or was it real?_ I couldn't tell, but it seemed like Artemis is in trouble. I opened my drawer and picked up the knife I found in my bathroom the night the Ripper returned.

"What you got there Bug," Alex's spirit formed from behind me.

"The knife I used on you," I said casually as if I killed him in a video game.

"Oh yeah. Thanks again, buddy."

"Hey, guys," Jerome popped up. He's been seeing all sorts of things since he died.

"Hey, Jerome." Alex and I said is unison.

"You wouldn't never believe what I saw." Jerome was shaking with excitement. . . or something else.

"You saw a pair of breasts?" Alex asked then said, "what?" when I gave him a grossed out look.

"No. Something worse."

"Well, what did you see?" I asked wondering what could be worse.

"The Ripper possessed Artemis's body."

"What?! How?!" I stood so fast that my chair almost fell over.

"I don't know, but I was in the woods and saw the Ripper go into Artemis's body. She said something like, 'I will never kill him, you can't make me.' Then the Ripper said, 'You think you have a choice,' and then he put his hand on Artemis's head and enter her mind. I stayed behind a tree until the Ripper left, inside of Artemis's body."

"This can't be happening," I nearly collapsed on the ground if I hadn't had a hand on my desk. First I have to kill Alex to cast out the Ripper's ghost and now I may have to do that with my only friend left alive!

Penelope appeared in my room, "Hey Bug. . . What's wrong?"

"The Ripper is possessing Artemis's body," Alex said casually.

"How are we going to stop him?" Penelope walked to my bed and sat on the messed up covers.

"I don't know," I sat in my desk chair and started to rub my eyes. _Man! I'm so tired!_

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Make sure to review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see, because we are getting close to the end of the story, so there isn't much time to put in your opinions!**

**Onward to the next chapter! :3**


	12. Another Day at School

**Hey guys, here is the newest chapter. Sorry it's been awhile, I've been dealing with emotional problems.**

**Adam (Bug's)'s P.O.V.**

* * *

I walked across the Riverton Bridge, where Jay fell, wondering how I can save Artemis without killing her.

"So, any ideas?" Alex appeared next to me as I came to the other side of the bridge.

"No. I have no idea how to get Artemis back without killing her," I continued my walk until I caught sight of the high school. I looked at the front of the main entrance and saw Artemis.

She was wearing a red halter top with a black leather jacket. She wore a black mini skirt with thigh-high black high-heel boots.

"Woah! What's she doing here?" Alex stopped next to me, "isn't she supposed to be possessed?"

"I don't know," I started to walk towards the school.

"Adam!" "Artemis" cried, ran over to where I was standing and wrapped her arms around me. I heard catcalls around up and "Artemis" planted a kiss on my cheek. "I missed you," she whispered into my ears.

I felt a chill up my spine and shook her off. "You saw me yesterday, Artemis."

"Yeah. Well, I can still miss you, can't I?" She look at me with the familiar green eyes that seemed so villainous.

"I guess," I answered. In return, she squealed and gave me another hug before running off to class.

"Wow, Bug. Didn't know you'd have a girlfriend." A couple of seniors slapped me on the back as the bell rang for school to start.

"_Wow, Bug. Didn't know you'd have a girlfriend," _I mumbled to myself as I took my seat at the back of the class, with "Artemis" sitting next to me.

* * *

**Artemis' P.O.V.**

I woke up in a steel room, without windows or even a bed or appliance.

"Where am I," I rubbed my head and a migraine started to appear. I felt a burst of wind, and turned to see The Ripper standing in a doorway that I didn't see before.

"You like it? I made it just for you," The Ripper walked over to where I was kneeling on the ground, and he brushed his knuckles down my cheek.

"Don't touch me," I jerked my head away, but he grabbed my long black hair and pulled my face close to his.

"I can do whatever I want," The Ripper whispered forcefully into my ear. He let go of my hair and I fell onto the ground with a _thud._ "Now, I should be polite in thanking you for lending me your body. I do wonder why you hide in such baggy clothing when you could be showing your curves off to every boy in your school." The Ripper's image wavered and another one showed up. . . It was me! The other me was wearing a red halter top with a black leather jacket. She was also wearing a black mini skirt with thigh-high black high-heel boots.

"Slut," I whispered under my breath.

"Why thank you," my copy said in my voice, "I do try."

The Ripper transformed back into his body. "Now, I hope you won't be anymore trouble, because if you try to escape, I'll just kill you and use your body to continue my work here." He walked through the doorway, and slammed it. I ran to the door, but I disappeared before I could try to open it.

"Damn!" I swore as I punched the wall where the door use to be. _Bug. . ._ I couldn't let The Ripper kill Adam, even though I'm trapped in my mind. I looked around the room, trying to find something useful to help me escape the prison The Ripper locked me in.

I moved my hand around the metal walls, in search of something not there; but no matter what I tried I couldn't find anything.

* * *

**Bug's P.O.V.**

"Artemis, I believe it is your turn for your report," Mr. Kaiser said and "Artemis" stood and started to sha-shey to the front of the class.

"My report is on the wolf," the girl said as she started her report. She smiled as some of the other students whistled like wolves as shouted cat-calls. She gave a wink at me before continuing, "The wolf works in packs. There are the alphamale, who are the leaders, and the omegas, who are the hunters." She walked over to the window and opened it, "To communicate, the wolves use their voices to howl over great distances. . . For example." "Artemis put her head out of the window and released a powerful howl. The class had to cover their ears to keep from having our eardrums cracked.

At a while, there was another howl from inside the woods. "Now the wolf is a noble creature. . ." I tuned the fake Artemis out while images started to swarm into my head.

* * *

_A steel room with no windows or a door, and no bed so electrical device of any kind. There's a girl sitting in the middle of the room, her head is down and her shoulders seem to jump like she's crying._

_"This can't be happening," I hear the girl whisper as she shakes her head, and I watch tears fly across the room. Her hair flies in front of her face as I try to see who is crying._

_"E-excuse me," I say and the girl's head shots up. It's Artemis. "Ar-Artemis?"_

_"Bug," Artemis looks at me with a confused face. "How did you get here?"_

_"I don't know. One minute I'm listening to The Ripper giv-"_

_"Wait. You know that the Ripper is controlling my body? How?" Artemis stands and inches away from me._

_"Jerome told me. You know every since he died, he's been seeing a lot of things. . .He's quite enjoying it," I tell her._

_"That make sense. . . Well some, at least. It doesn't explain how you got here."_

_"Yeah. . . Where is here?" I asked her and I see a tear escape her eye and fall to the ground._

_"It's inside my mind. Your 'father' locked me in here after he started to possess my body."_

_"How do you know that The Ripper's my 'father'?" I was now the one backing away from Artemis._

_"He told me and showed me all the things he was doing inside of Alex's body. I didn't know it was Alex until the night you killed him. . . You have to leave now. The Ripper will be checking on me soon," Artemis grabbed my arms and gave me a kiss on the check._

_"But how," I asked, but before I could get an answer, I could feel a tugging feeling, like I was being pulled was a rope._

* * *

I gasped awake as the class was giving a standing ovation to "Artemis" for a great performance.

"Thank you, thank you," The Ripper in Artemis' body was bowing and blowing kisses to her "crowd".

_Since when is this a concert?_

As "Artemis" was walking back to her desk, she brushed her hip next to me and gave me a wink.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Sorry to took so long to write this chapter, I was busy with the last week of school.**

**No More School! :)**

**Anyway. . . Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	13. Another Nightmare

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it, because soon this story will come to an end. If there is anything you would like to see, please let me know so I can try to incorporate it into another chapter.**

**Bug's P.O.V.**

* * *

That night, I laid on my bed, confused on how I could possibly help Artemis escape her own mind.

"How the hell am I going to save Artemis without killing her?!"

"How are we suppose to know, Idiot," Brandon said, standing in my bedroom doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I sat up.

"What do you think? Haunting you, Fuckerman."

"Wow. You're dead, and all you can do is stalk a teenage boy? Why not stalk teenage girls?"

"Hey, your right," and with that, Brandon disappeared to stalk girls.

"Weirdo," I said to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_I appeared back in Artemis' cell inside her mind, but she was sitting on a simple metal bed against a wall._

_"New accommodations?" I asked._

_"Yeah. You like? Can from the evil mind of your father's," Artemis stood up and walk over to where I stood. "Any ideas to get rid of the devil in my mind?"_

_"Nothing, except to kill you. But I don't think that's an option."_

_"But what if it is. I mean, I can't get rid of your dad and he have a tight grip on my soul that if I try anything I get a stabbing pain," Artemis walked back to the bed and sat down. _

_I followed and sat next to her, "We'll figure it out. . . What about a psychic?"_

_"If you know anyone who'll believe you and is willing. Nobody wants to mess with the Ripper," Artemis shrugged. "It's no use. The only way to get rid of your father is killing the host," Artemis laid her head on my shoulder and I felt tears staining the shirt I was wearing._

_"Hey, hey," I lifted Artemis' face so I could see her deep blue eyes, "I said we'll figure it out. I won't let you die." I leaned in and our lips met. The sweetness of her lips made me feel hungry for more, but I pushed away before I could do anything more. I watch Artemis' eyes open and saw a flash of white across her eyes._

_"I think I have an idea," I got up and Artemis followed suit._

_"What is it?"_

_"It's better if I don't tell you. Don't worry, I'll get you back," I gave her a kiss on her forehead and felt my body pulling me back into reality._

* * *

I woke with a start on my bed, sweat dripping from my forehead and onto the pillow beneath. I could still feel the hunger I felt when I kiss Artemis.

"Oh, man. I don't believe it! You're in love with Artemis!" Alex yelled from my desk.

"What?! N-No," I tried to get out of it, but failed.

"Yeah right. Actually, it makes sense. You refuse to kill her, but you know we have to."

"No, actually, we don't. I have an idea," I got up an grabbed my cell from the desk, going through Alex in the process.

"Woah woah. Watch it! Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean you can run your hand through this," Alex gestured to himself, which made me laugh.

I dialed Artemis' cell and the fake one answered, "Heeeelllloooo?"

"Artemis, hi. It's me, Adam."

"Oh, hey. I was just thinking about you," The Ripper teased. _Gross!_

"Weird, I was too. I was wondering if you would like to hang out this Saturday. At my house?"

"I would love to. See you then," and the call ended. I released the breathe I didn't know I was holding and set the phone back on the desk.

"Wait! You want to have the Ripper, the guy who possessed me all those years, over to. . . to do what exactly?"

"Kiss him."

"WHAT?! Kiss the Ripper," Alex shouted so loud, I was thankful he was dead, or he would have woken Fang.

"Listen. It's part of my plan. Can you just trust me?"

"What's the plan?"

"I can't say too much, just that it involves you and the rest of the Seven to stay away from this house." I walked out of my room and knocked on Fang's door.

"What do you want, Bug?" Fang opened her door.

"I need you to stay away from the house Saturday."

"Why? Who are you having over?" Fang edged out of her room and closed it behind her.

"I'm having a friend over, and it would be nice if you would not be here on Saturday."

"Who's the friend?"

"Artemis," blush started to color my skin, and Fang just laughed.

"Well, you're growing to be a man, aren't you, Buggy? Well, I guess I could do that," Fang shrugged and went back into her room.

"Thanks," I called and went back to my own room.

"So. . . What next, Buggy?" Alex wrapped an arm around my shoulder and felt a chill run up my spine.

"Now, I need to get things ready for my 'date'."

* * *

**Artemis' P.O.V.**

****After Bug left, I could still feel the taste he felt on my lips, and the hunger of wanting more than a simple kiss. I watched a steel door appear and swing open to let the Ripper into my cell.

"Well well well. You would never believe who wants me to come over to his house on Saturday? . . . Give up? It's Adam. He still thinks I'm you," The Ripper shimmered and become my clone once more, "and who can blame him?"

"What are you going to do with him?" I stood.

"What do you think? Kill him. I've been waiting for the right moment, and soon it will be upon us." The other me crept to who I stood and press "her" lips against mine. I tried pushing away, but I couldn't move a muscle. I gasped once the other me pulled away and was able to move. "Wow. That's new, making out with yourself. I would love to see where that goes."

"Stay away from me," I warned, but shackles emerged from the side of the wall I pressed myself against and grabbed hold of my wrists and ankles. I tried moving away, but the shackles just pressed tighter against my skin.

"Now, where were we?" My clone shimmered back into the Ripper's original body.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. This is the first time I've written something more T rated so hopefully I did okay. Please review so I can improve my skills.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	14. Saturday's Here

**The newest episode is here! I hope you like it.**

**Adam's P.O.V.**

* * *

I walked down the hall trailing my hand across the wall. _How the hell and I going to do this?_ I had a plan, but I needed everything to go perfectly or else The Ripper will kill Artemis and I'll be forced to kill Artemis! Today The Ripper will be coming over and I needed everything to be perfect. I looked at the clock and it read _3:50 pm._

_The Ripper will be here soon!_ I felt shivers down my spine and I went over the plan again.

_"Bug!"_ I heard a voice inside my head that sound like Artemis. I felt a tug, and found myself in Artemis' cell in her own mind, only this time there were windows.

"Artemis," I said as I saw Artemis hanging from chains holding her to a wall. I raced over and lifted her face to see newly formed scars. I didn't noticed her clothes were torn until I looked down. My face went bright red.

"My eyes are up here," Artemis said and I hurried and looked at the dead look in Artemis' eyes. "You like the view, your dad wants me to see every minute of your death," Artemis tried to laugh, and pain shot in her face.

"What happened," I asked as I saw bruises and cuts on her arms, legs, and mid-section.

"Your father had a bit of fun with me," Artemis said, her full of hatred and hurt.

"Shit," I swore under my breathe.

The chains on Artemis' wrists and ankles let go and she fell to the ground with a thud. The blood stained chains dissolved into the metal walls.

"You better hide. Rippy's gonna be here soon," Artemis said and I hurried and hid under her bed.

I watched as a metal door opened and a man, with my father's face on, walked into the room. He had a red plaid shirt on with regular blue denim jeans.

"Hello my little dove," The Ripper said and Artemis struggled to sit up.

"What do you want?" Artemis growled, her words full of hate.

"Well I just wanted to see if you needed anything," Ripper said in a sweet and innocent voice that was totally fake.

"Well. . ." Artemis said as in thought, "I could use my body back!"

"Let me think. . . No. I still have some use for your body. Now if that is all I need to get ready to kill that boy you like so much. . . Now what is his name? . . Oh yeah, Adam," The Ripper turned and walked out of the door leaving Artemis on the floor.

I slid out from under the bed and race over to Artemis, "Artemis! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You need to go," Artemis dragged herself up from the floor and limped to her bed.

"See you soon," I said and I bent over and kissed her cheek before I found myself standing in the middle of my living room.

"Where did you go," Alex asked as I walked over and sat on the couch.

"I thought you were going to be somewhere," I said as I thought back to the image of Artemis on the floor with injuries on her person.

"Well, I about to leave, I just wanting to check up on you. When I came, you were in a distant place," Alex shrugged.

"Well you need to leave. . ." I started to think about my plan and realized something was missing. "Wait," I called before Alex could disappear (he was disappearing slowly like the Cheshire Cat).

"Yyyeeeessss," Alex said with a wide smile on his face.

"I need you to gather the rest of the seven and bring them back here," I said and Alex looked a bit confused.

"Okay," Alex shrugged and went to gather the rest of the Seven.

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I materialized in a room where a teenage girl was stripping. Brandon was sitting on the bed clearly getting a boner.

"Hey Brandon," I said and Brandon jumped from the bed, which made me laugh.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brandon yelled and the girl looked around to confusion.

"Adam needs us to go to his house. He's got some plans for the Ripper."

"The Ripper?" If Brandon still had a body, his face would be white.

"Yes. Now come on."

I started to transport to Penelope when Brandon stopped me, "Can I at least finishing watching her stripped," Brandon gestured to the girl as she started to take off her black lace bra.

"No, we need to go."

"Damn it. You so own me for this," and Brandon went to Adam's while I materialized next to Penelope who was kneeling in front of a statue of Jesus Christ on a cross.

"Hey," I said as I heard Penelope finish her prayer with "Amen," then she stood and faced me.

"Hey Alex."

"You know, you're dead and you're still praying to him," I pointed up and she laughed.

"Of course. Just because I'm no longing on the plain of existence, doesn't mean I should stop believing in God. He sometimes shows himself and we have conversations," Penelope smiled and I rolled my eyes, _Still as crazy as usual._

"We need to get to Adam's quickly, he needs help with The Ripper," I said.

"The Ripper's back?" Penelope looked confused, "I thought Adam destroyed him when he killed you."

"Me too, but he's back and has taken control of Artemis."

"Oh no. I'll be right there," Penelope said and she started to dissipated in the air.

"You do that. I need to get the rest of the Seven." _Next up Jerome._

* * *

Jerome was walking with his sister and guide as she walked through the woods, talking to herself.

"I miss you, Jerome. . . I wish you were still alive. . . I wonder if you can see now."

"I miss you too. . . Me too. . . I'm glad I can see you," Jerome said.

"Wow. You can see and you stay with your sister," I said as I started to walk with them.

"Well, she did help me walk to school everyday."

"Well, Adam needs you and the rest of the Seven at his house now," I said worrying if I can get them in time.

"K. On my way," Jerome said and dissipated to get to The House of Blood.

_Brittany's turn._

* * *

Brittany was in the mall looking at all of the clothes on the hangers feeling sad.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I stood next to her.

"I miss being alive and being able to get designer clothes," Brittany sighed.

"Well, you can be depress later. Adam needs our help," I told her and she looked shocked.

"Why?"

"The Ripper's back and he's taken over Artemis's body," I said, agitating the fact that I might be too late.

"What?"

"Quit asking questions and get to The House of Blood," I said.

"The House of Blood?" Brittany looked confused.

"Adam's house!" _Man! She's still a ditz even after she died._

"Oh. K k," Brittany dissipated to join the others.

_Finally. . . Jay's turn._

* * *

I found Jay on the same bridge where he died.

"Hey dude," I said as I walked next to him.

"Hey."

"We need you at Adam's house."

"Why?"

"The Ripper's back and Adam has a plan."

"Okay." _Wow that was easy._

"Let's go," and Jay and I dissipated and materialized in Adam's living room.

* * *

**Adam's P.O.V.**

Jay and Alex were the last to show and I began to fill them in on what has happened over the last few days, as well as the plan.

"Okay. . . After you guys died, the Ripper took over Artemis' body and is coming here to try and kill me. Now you guys and going to have to hide, because I think that the Ripper will be able to see you. When I say, 'Seven are gone and you are next' you guys need to race into Artemis' body and force the Ripper out."

"What about you?" Penelope asked.

"I have a way on getting in there," I said remembering the metal room.

"How?" Brittany asked this time.

"I have my ways," I said.

"I can't believe you dragged me here when Carol was just about to take off her panties," Brandon whined.

"What?" Penelope and Brittany asked at the same time.

"Nothing," Brandon said.

"Brandon was watching a girl undress when I found him," Alex laughed.

_If he was still alive he would be blushing,_ I thought to myself. I heard a knock at the door and knew it was The Ripper. "Hurry hide," I whispered and the Seven dissipated out of view.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry about using dissipated and materialized a lot, I just couldn't find better/different words.**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. :3**


	15. The Trap

**Here's the newest chapter, hope you like it.**

**Artemis' P.O.V.**

* * *

I watched through a "window" as The Ripper walked down the street towards Bug's house. I watched as he walked up and steps to his door, lift my hand and knock three times on it.

"Knock on wood," my voice and giggle came from my mouth yet I did not say the words.

The door opens and I see Bug standing there in a simple black T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hey Artemis," he says and I want to yell "It's not me!"

"Hi Buggy," my voice comes again and the Ripper moves inside, brushing my black mini skirt by Bug's hip. "I'm so glad you invited me over," the Ripper says as he moves to the love seat.

"I'm glad you could come, Ripper," Bug says and his unknown plan starts to unfold.

"What did you call me?" My voice comes with anger hidden inside.

"Sorry, the memory of that night haunts me sometimes," Adam shrugged and sat on a wooden chair.

"I understand. Sometimes I can only imagine what horrors you had to go through, especially killing your best friend." _You just messed up right there, Ripper._

"I never said I killed my best friend," Bug said.

"I just figured, you did say that Alex was behind all of this, didn't you?" The Ripper started to look nervous.

"I did say that didn't I," Adam said, "Would you like something to drink?" Bug asked as he started his way to the kitchen.

"Just water, thank you," The Ripper said.

Once Bug was gone, I watched through "my window" as The Ripper pulled out a knife and ran my finger along the edge. I felt the pain as the knife cut my finger and a bead of blood seeped through the cut.

"Perfect," The Ripper whispered under his breathe.

"Hey," a voice came from behind me, and I saw it was Adam.

"Adam, what are you doing here," I whispered as I rushed to his side.

"I wanted to tell to be ready," he said as he pulled me close to his chest.

"Why? What's going to happen," I asked as I breathe in his scent and felt his heart in his chest.

"You'll know when you see," Bug said and his image started to disappear.

I walked back to the "window" to see Adam walking out with two glasses of water.

"Thank you," The Ripper said, with my voice, as he accepted the water.

"Enjoy," Bug said as he took a sip.

The Ripper put the lip of the glass to my lips and let the cool water run down my throat. A burning sensation came and the Ripper yelled in pain.

"What did you give me?" The Ripper asked as he threw the glass across the room, making it shatter against the wall.

"What do you think," Adam said as he pulled out a bottle with the label reading **Holy Water**. _You clever man._

"You bastard," The Ripper shrieked with my voice as he lunged at Adam with the knife pointed at his heart.

Adam was able to dodge, but not before getting a cut to his arm. Blood trickled its way out of the wound and down Bug's arm before Bug could grab hold of the wound.

"You will pay for this," The Ripper yelled.

"No," Adam's voice was strong and sent chills down my spine. "The Seven are gone and you are next."

"Let's go," I heard a voice coming from the walls and Alex, Brandon, Jay, Brittany, Jerome, and Penelope flew from the walls and went inside of my body.

"Noooo!" The Ripper was able to get out before falling to the ground in pain.

"I found her," I heard Jay say from behind me.

"Jay," I said and we race out of the room.

As I ran out I saw a battlefield in front of me. Five of the Seven were fighting The Ripper and Jay raced to join in.

"This is for killing us," Brandon said and he soccer punch The Ripper in the cheek. I tried to help them, but a hand on my shoulder kept me back.

I turned as saw Adam standing behind me with a stern face hiding his emotions. He started walking to where the Ripper and the Seven were fighting and I jogged to catch up. Adam started chanting words that I didn't understand and the Ripper started to yell in pain. After a few rounds I started chanting them, and soon the rest of the seven started chanting the words and we stood in a circle around the Ripper.

"No!" The Ripper yelled as he tried to escape, but was shot back into the center by a invisible force.

"You do not belong here," Adam spoke and the rest of us kept the chant going, "you have no right to this body are anybody here on this earth. Leave this person and go back to where you once came. . . GO BACK TO HELL!" Adam's words held so much force that it cause the Ripper agonizing pain.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see smoke rising out of my pores and collecting on the ceiling. Adam pulled me away and the smoke turned to ash and fell to the floor.

"Wow," I said as I stood to my feet. "Adam your arm," I said as I saw that there was no wound where the Ripper once cut him.

"Huh? I guess it healed quickly," Adam shrugged and left the room. When he came back he was holding a hand held vacuum in his hand. "What? Fang will freak out if she sees this mess," Bug said and he sucked the Ripper's ashes into the vacuum.

He went outside and threw the hand held into the trash.

"And why did you do that?" I asked once he came back inside.

"I can't just let even a tiny speck of the Ripper be present in the house," Adam said.

"Did you see Practical Magic?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason," I giggled and Adam grabbed hold of me.

I felt the warmth of his arms and heard the beating on his heart.

"I missed this so much," I said as I breathe in his scent.

"Missed being control of your body," Adam asked as he pulled apart to look into my eyes.

"Of course," I laughed and stood on my toes and pushed my lips against his.

His lips were as soft as a feather, yet held so much power in them. My lust for him grew stronger with every second we kissed. After an eternity, Adam pulled away to catch his breathe.

"There it is again," he said as I looked at him.

"What?"

"The white sparkle in your eyes. They're so beautiful," and our lips locked for a second time, and our hands began to explore one another.

* * *

**After this there will be one final chapter, so I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**ONWARD TO THE FINAL CHAPTER! :3**


	16. Final Chapter

**This is the final chapter of my first fan fiction. Thank you to all my readers and I hope you'll continue to read my other stories.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

The next morning, everything seemed different yet the same. Artemis woke to find herself laying on Bug's bare chest at the same time as Adam woke up to find Artemis in her arms. They smiled, shared a long kiss, got dress and headed downstairs.

"Hey, lovebirds," Fang smiled as they sat at the dining room table.

"Hey, Fang," Bug said as he pulled out a chair, like a gentleman, for Artemis to sit on.

"Thanks," Artemis smiled as she sat.

Adam crossed the kitchen, gave a hug to Fang, and produced two mugs from the cupboard. He continued to pour coffee into each mug and sat them on the table.

"So," Fang gave a wicked smile, "how was your night?"

"It was okay," Adam said not wanting to go into details.

"Whatever," Fang, obviously disappointed by Bug's response, went to her room.

Once she left, Bug and Artemis laughed.

"Hello," Alex popped in one of the chairs next to Adam. "So do you think The Ripper will come"

"Hopefully not for awhile," Artemis said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't think I can handle The Ripper coming back for a third time this month,"Adam laughed.

"Well, I need to get home to change," Artemis gave a kiss to Adam and left.

"So, are you guys an item now?" Alex smiled.

"I guess," Adam smiled as he prepared himself breakfast.

* * *

**The Ripper's P.O.V.**

I hide in the shadows waiting for my next victim._ I will get my revenge, Adam._

__"No, you won't," a strong voice speaks behind me.

I turn slowly and come face to face with a creature out of mythology.

"You must answer to your crimes," the man says, grabs hold of my wrist, and drags me down to the inferno of hell.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I know this isn't one of my longer chapter, I just couldn't find anything else to put in there.**

**Read more of my stories!**


End file.
